One Person
by StarletDreams
Summary: The way I would continue episode 7x20


A/N: Please be kind it's my first attempt!

Disclaimer: No, I know they do not belong to me. All characters belong to CBS.

Plot: This is my ending on episode 7x20. Beware: MEGA SPOILERS

Her phone rang and even though she was reluctant to answer it she knew who it was on the other end of the line. The scene played over in her head.

"_Yeah!"_

"_Wow.!"_

_He sighed. "Baby, I'm sorry…It's been a long night…"_

"_Okay, Mr. Snappy… I was just letting you know that I sent the grocery store security footage to you tablet!"_

_There was silence and while she waited for a Thank you, Baby Girl!, no sound was heard._

"_You're welcome!" she teased. When he didn't respond; "Okay, out with it! Where's your head up presently?"_

"_Honestly, I am trying to figure out why I'm not back at that police station trying to break this son of a bitch!" His tone at first was angry but the way he illustrated his last point froze Penelope to her spot._

"_Awww!" she decided not to speak but just make him understand the way he was reacting._

"_What are you doing? What was that for?"_

"_For thinking that this is about you!"_

"_Penelope, it is about me! He called me by name!" he was getting really angry now._

"_AWWWW!"_

"_Will you stop doing that?"_

"_Seriously? Derek, seriously!-" there was a small pause, when she decided she had to tell him. "You know that the entire time I have known you, you were like the glistening hero in the movie of life. And now just because some guy decides to call you out by name, you think you have the right to get all weird and decide This time it's personal. Really? Derek did you ever stop to think that this asshead is exhibiting this behavior just to get to your skin?"_

"_As a matter of fact, I have!" his voice was softer now but he was getting defensive._

"_Okay, well you know, a real hero would roll with that and start tripping over his gigantic ego! And as a wise black man once told me; Baby girl, you be trippen. So why won't you call me back once you've gotten off the self absorption train and decide to be a real hero? The kind that Cindy is waiting for! I am hanging up on you!"_

The phone continued ringing and she decided it was of no use to ignore him. However, she wasn't going to let him be so easily.

"What?" she spat.

"Hey, there… Baby, can we talk?" he asked pleadingly. Even though it hurt her, her anger was overpowering and blinding her senses.

"Talk? Over the phone? You have got to be kidding me! I am a good person, but Derek Morgan you have crossed the line! You stopped being the noir hero, the reason for which everybody feels protected and you want to talk about it through the damned phone?"

A muscle clenched on his cheek. He had stopped being her hero? Why was he such a disappointment?

"Can we talk when I get home?" She sighed. She wasn't really mad at him anyway, she just wanted her hero back. "Sure, you can drop by…"

"Okay, bye sweetheart…" He hung up. He felt his whole body clenching. What would he tell her? He couldn't possibly go and declare his love for her, after being friends with her for seven years."Wheels up in 30' " Hotch said passing by from Derek .

The ride back to Quantico was easy. "Tell her." The only thing the raven haired agent told him as she sat next to him and patted his shoulder.

He stormed into the BAU in hope that she would still be waiting for him. He ran into several people but when he reached her door his heart leaped. He inhaled in a deep breath and knocked.

"Come on in mere mortal and bow before the Queen of all knowledge!" she chirped from within the office.

"Hey…" She spun her chair around when she heard his voice.

"You awful person, I am so mad at you for losing yourself and leaving me unprotected! I should burn you alive and revive you to chop you off in pieces! Come here!" She hugged him so tight, as if her life depended on it. He smelled her hair, like always. He tightened his embrace and his hands circled her waist. This could be his chance to be forgiven.

"I love you" He whispered into her hair.

"I know…"she mumbled on the crook of his neck. He pulled away, just a little bit, so as to see her eyes.

"No, Baby Girl, you got me wrong. I love you as in I'm in love with you, head over heels for you, have been for years, trying to get you to understand me-"

"But Derek-"

"Shh, listen to me. I know I have been a moron and I know I deserve to be chopped alive. But I can't help but feel delighted when I hear you talking to me and get excited when you call me names." He had gotten closer and one of his hands was on her neck.

"Derek, you can't be serious… you're the famous player and you don't do girls like me… So what got into you?"

"Sweetness, nothing got into me. Yes, I was a player and yes, I dated different types of girls but only because I didn't want to be with anyone that reminded me of you. So I'm asking you, do you love me the way I love you?" She took hold of his hand, stood on her tiptoes and instead of an answer gave him a kiss, like no other he had ever gotten. At first she just touched his lips lightly. When he didn't respond she thought about moving back, but when she was about to do so, his arm tightened around her and he let his tongue slip and lick her lower lip. She opened her warm mouth for his tongue and it all turned out to be a game of dominance. Their kiss had gotten greedy when a cough was heard.

" I am pretty sure that's what Erin meant when she made the fraternization rules." Rossi winked at them, smiled and left. Derek smiled and turned back to look at her.

"Let's go…" she took his hand and guided him out in the pouring rain.

"Come on baby run before we get drenched to the bone!" Derek poked her shoulder.

"No. I have a dream and now it's the perfect time to make it true."

"Well what is it, Angel?"

"A kiss in the rain." She spit it out before she had the time to process it. He just offered his million watt Derek Morgan smile and pulled her in the rain.

"Here good enough for you sweetness?"

"Perfect." She stood on her tiptoes to close the distance between them. Even though it was cold outside, their kiss was a roaring fire. He let go of her some minutes later, both panting.

"Let's go home…"

The ride to Penelope's house was short but pleasant. They bantered, flirted and held hands. When they reached her house, they stopped on her doorstep and embraced each other. He inhaled in her hair.

"I love you too…" Derek smiled at the sound of that. He lifted her in his arms and took her into her house. He finally put her down in the kitchen. They moved to the mirror and stared at their reflection.

"We look awful… You go get a shower, I'll put a movie and make us some diner."

He obeyed and left to shower. She put a saucepan and made her grandmothers secret recipe for spaggeti Peppy Woman and played on the DVD _The Muppets_. While she was preparing each plate she felt strong arms circle her waist and turned. Derek was looking at her with such love she felt excited.

"Go, I'll take it from here…" He kissed the top of her head.

When they were both sitting on the couch, both holding plates they played the movie. At one point though she turned and looked at him, only to find him staring at her. He leaned down and kissed her, while the words echoed by Kermit's voice.

_Maybe you don't need the whole world to love you, you know, maybe you just need one person._


End file.
